Forgotten Cards
by LadySaturn1
Summary: Someone new has joined Li and Sakura in their quest for the Clow Cards, but this is a different deck of them. The Mitora, holding the most deadly cards created by Clow Reed have been released. Oh, and there's lots of pudding! **CHAPTER 3 IS UP**
1. The Releasing

cardcaptors2

A young girl walked into the living room. She was wearing her pj's, black pants and a white t-shirt. Her brown hair was plaited into a braid. Her parents had gone out for the night and her brother was in another town, on a mission. On the table, she noticed a book. She looked at it, curious. On the cover was a picture of a winged horse, held down by chains. It was a pale blue book with gold trimming.

"What's this?" she said, picking it up. She read the cover. "The 'Mitora'? What's that? I wonder…" she noticed the gold lock and reached to open it. Then, the lock opened by itself. She stepped back, startled, her brown eyes were wide with surprise. Carefully, she opened the book. Inside, she picked up a card. It was of a woman, wearing a long gown, with belled sleeves. Around her neck were jewels, and her eyes closed. Her dark hair hung over her shoulders and down her back. But the most amazing thing was that she had leather wings, wings of a dragon. She read the bottom. " 'The Life'? What's that? Could it be…" Suddenly, the book began to shake violently. She dropped the book, the card still in her hand. It glowed and suddenly, the card lifted them selves up and scattered. They went everywhere, through the walls, through the windows, the ceiling. Everywhere. "Wait! Come back you stupid things!" The girl shouted, trying to grab them. But no use, they were gone. She looked down at the card in her hand, then at the book. Suddenly, it began to glow blue, and out came a tiny winged horse. It was about the size of her hand. It was pearly white with tiny blue wings. On it's forehead was a golden star, and it's hooves were silver. The creature slowly opened its eyes, showing they were violet and blue. It gazed at the child. The girl was dumbstruck, her mouth hanging open.

"Child, thank you for releasing me. I have been locked in that book for a century," the creature said. "My name Paliakyros, but you may call me Palia." The girl stared. The horse looked down at the book, stared at the empty place where the cards where, and stared. It fell to the ground, with a yell of surprise. Palia jumped back up and stared the girl. "Where are the cards!? What has happened to them? Tell me!" The girl found her voice.

"Uh…this?" she said, holding up the card. Palia stared at it.

"Yes, where are the rest?" Palia asked urgently. The girl pointed to the ceiling. "You let the escape!?" Palia screamed. She nodded. "Oh dear, this is not good! Not good at all!" Palia began to fly around the room, muttering to herself, with the girl staring at her. Palia looked down at the child. "What is your name?"

"Hallie," she whispered.

"You opened the book?"

"Yes."

"Maybe, just maybe…" Palia flew down to Hallie. "Hold out your hand." Hallie did that. "Now, repeat after me. 'Oh magic of light, magic of darkness, give me the power, lost deep within me'."

"Oh magic of light, magic of darkness, give me the power, lost deep within me." A bright light flashed, blinding Hallie, then in her hand, she saw a bow and a bunch of arrows. The bow was red leather, with golden pattern. The arrows where the same color, and the point was gold. She gasped at them. Then, she looked up at Palia. "Am I…I…a Card Captor?" Palia looked Hallie in surprise.

"Why, yes. How did you know?"

"My brother, he is one. He is now searching for the Clow Cards."

"Well, well, well. So Keroberos didn't do any better than I did. Humph, that porr excuse for a guardian."

"Excuse me, but what are the Mitora cards?" Palia looked at her.

"They are cards Clow Reed created, but where too powerful and dangerous, worse the Clow Cards. He sealed them away, with me as the guardian. But since they have been set free, you must find them. Since they are free, I belive they have left to go join their siblings, the Clow Cards."

"So that means, I must go find them as well."

"Yes." There was silence.

"I will leave then tomorrow morning. I'll find my brother. He may be able tohelp us. First, are you hungry? I mean, being locked up for so long…" Palia looked at Hallie, nervous.

"You wouldn't happen to have…pudding would you?" Hallie nodded. "YYYEEESSS! I love that stuff! I haven't had it so long!" Hallie sweat dropped, and laughed as Palia did loop-da-loops in the air.


	2. Shooting Stars

Chapter One: Shooting Stars

Chapter One: Shooting Stars

Sakura was sitting at her desk, doing her homework. Kero was on the floor playing videogames.

"Ha-ha! Left-right, another left, DUCK! YEEESSS!" Kero shouted.

"Kero, could you keep it down, please?" Sakura asked, exasperated. She turned back to her homework, but couldn't concentrate on it. Her mind wandered towards the Clow Cards. She had captured almost all of them, and there were no captures lately. She sighed, and looked out the window. The moon was hidden by the clouds that night, and it was dark out. There were no stars twinking ether. 

"Hey Sakura. what's wrong? You're awfully quiet tonight?" kero asked, flying over to her. Sakura sighed again.

"It's just that I haven't captured any cards lately Kero. Are you sure I haven't caught them all yet?"

"I'm sure Sakura. Those cards are probably hiding from you, since you've caught so many of them, and how powerful you are. I mean, remember the Firey Card? That was a tough one," Kero answered. Sakura nodded, and turned her gaze back at the window. As she did, she spotted some shooting stars.

"Wow, look at those Kero," she whispered. kero watched as well. He felt something, strange. A strange aura from those cards, but he said nothing. He frowned at them. Something was nagging him in the back of his mind, but he didn't know what.

"You better finish your homework, otherwise you won't have time capture more cards." Sakura nodded, and turned back to her books. Kero looked back at where the 'shooting stars' were. _There's something wrong about those stars, something...deadly..._


	3. Mysterious Figure

A woman stood there in the park, peering up at the sky

A woman stood there in the park, peering up at the sky. Her eyes were narrowed as she saw the shooting stars stream across the sky. She stretched her arms in the air and sighed. Her dark blue hair was pulled into three braids, and then held in a ponytail. She wore a black skirt, that waved in the breeze, and a pale blue collared shirt, with a black tie. Her emerald eyes were determined.

"Foolish Palia. You let the book open. Now that I'm out, your card captor that was chosen, will have something to fear. I will not be easy going when the judgement comes. Don't get too close to that person Palia, you know what happens when the person fails the test. This will not be easy for you, but you better be prepared, new captor. For this may be the last thing you do." Then, she watched a paticular star shoot towards her. She dodged into the woods and watched. The card took it's true form, showing that it looked that size of a young female. It wore a strange outfit, hard to describe. But it's hair was braided in a large braid, which was hanging from the top of her head, her color was a pale orange. It's eyes were filled with mirth and excitement, gazing around at the real world. Then, it took off, searching for its siblings. The woman stepped out of the woods, and without a word, walked away into the night.


	4. A New Card Captor

Li looked up from his book as he heard the doorbell rang. A look of confusion crossed his face as he stood up. 

"Who could that be?" he asked himself. As he reached the door, he slowly turned the knob and opened. 

"Hiya Li!" there, standing in the doorway, was a young girl, with hair the smae color as his, and the same brown eyes. Her ahir was pulled into a half-pony-tail, and around her neck was a strange pendant, which looked like an arrow. She was wearing jeans and a red jacket, over a white shirt. Over her shoulder was a blue backpack and in her other hand was a siutcase.

"HALLIE?!" he exclaimed. Hallie nodded, with a large grin on her face. He stared and gawked.

"Hey, aren't you gonna invite your little sister in?" Hallie demanded, "It's sorta cold here you know!" Li quickly stepped back, allowing her in. After a minute to recover form the shock, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"What are you doing here? I thought mom and dad-"

"There's been a change of plans bro. Some big changes. And I'm gonna need your help with this," Hallie said. Li raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Sighing, Hallie placed her sutcase down and looked at her brother, a bit of fear in her ees.

"Well, you-you've heard of the Mitora, right?"

"Vaugly, ya," Li nodded. "Why?"

"Well, uh...I found it in the house last week...and I uh...well...I...opened it."

"WHAT?!"

"And the cards escaped." His jaw dropped, and his eyes widened. Hallie sweatdropped. "I think this is the the part where I go and run for my life."

"Are you insane?! What were you thinking?"

"I don't think I was. It was ten o'clock that night, and I was tired and-"

"Those cards are powerful and extremely dangerous! It's bad enough with the original Cards released-"

"See? I'm not the only fool here who let out the cards."

"-but with the ones from the Mitora, that's just insane!!" Hallie sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. but hey, now Im a Card Captor, just like you!" Li sweatdropped.

"Great..." Then, he noticed, his sister's backpack was moving. "Uh, Hallie..." He pointed to the bag. Hallie sweatdropped and opened it up. Out came a little winged horse.

"Geeze hallie, couldn't you have let me out sooner? I was suffecating in there!"

"I'm sorry Palia-chan, it's not my fault!"

"Yes, it was!"

"No way am I letting a stuffed animal stay here!" Li said. "I already have enough problems with Kero-chan!" Paliakyros looked at him, a nerve twitching. Spotting his finger, she bit it. "OWWW! Stupid stuffed animal!"

"Say that one more time and I'll-" Hallie grabbed Palia from mid-air and restrained her.

"Calm down Palia-chan. Li didn't mean that, right?" she added, looking at Li sharply. The boy said nothing, but was nursing his bitten finger.

"So, Keroberos is here aswell? Figured that poor excuse for a guardian would fail," Palia said, roling her eyes.

"Oh, and you did a better job?" Hallie said, eyeing the horse. Palia sweatdropped.

"Well..." They remained silent, the three of them for a moment.

"So, you're going to be here for a time, aren't you?" Li asked. Hallie nodded. "I'll go tell Waye(is that how you spell it?-LS) I think there's a spare bedroom. And, I better tell Meilin." Hallie stared.

"Meilin is here? No wonder I haven't seen here around Hong Kong."

"Did someone say my name? a cheerful female voice say. Hallie looked, and saw Meilin.  She was wearing black pants and a grey sweatshirt. She spotted hallie, and stared. "Hallie? What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Do I have to explain this, again?" Hallie sighed. Palia looked up at the Card captor.

"Yup, and while you are, is there pudding here? I'm craving some at this moment."

***

Sakura looked up from her textbook, when she heard the phone ring. Picking it up, she said, "Hello?"

"hey Sakura, it's me."

"Li? What's up?" Kero-chan looked over.

"It's the kid?" Sakura eyed him and listened to her fellow card captor speak. Her eyes widened with surprise.

"Kero," she asked her friend, "was there a second Clow Book created?"

"Huh? What are-Well, ya there was, but-NO WAY! You are not telling me that-" Kero flew over to her, and yanked the phone from here. "PALIAKYROS! YOU IDIOT! PUT HER ON NOW!...Okay, Palia? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU WERE SUPOSSED TO GUARD THE MITORA CAREFULLY AND NOT LET THEM ESCAPE!...DON'T GO THERE! I WILL SERIOUSLY-"

"Kero!" Sakura hissed. "Stop yelling, otherwise..."

"Sakura, would you pipedown in there?" Sakura grabbed the phone from Kero and covered his mouth.

"Sorry Tori!" Quietly, she listened to his foot steps vanish. "Kero, you have to stop being soo loud!" Kero frowned and glared.

"Ooohh that horse has a lot of nerve...I'm going to get her back for that last comment." Sakura stared.

"Kero, what are you talking about?" But he ether didn't hear her or was ignoring her.

"Ooohhh, calling me a stuffed animal, I already have enough troble with that Li kid, but her? No way. She's gonna get it!"

"Hello? Li? You back on? Listen, I better hang up. Kero looks like he's on the war path." She nodded, listening to him. "Night." And she hung up. 'Kero, calm down already! I'm bringing you to school tomorrow, so that this can be explained better. And you better be on your best behavior."

"She's gonna get it, one way or another." Sakura sweatdropped and sighed.


End file.
